Pennywise in Hawkins
by awesomeb652
Summary: When Mike and Holly Wheeler go outside, they see a clown in the sewers. This news makes the headlines and goes all the way to Derry, Maine, where Mike Hanlon lives. With his friends, the Losers Club, Mike goes to Hawkins to stop the monster known as IT, who the Losers Club defeated twice. IT by Stephen King and ST by Duffer Brothers. Pennywise In Hawkins created by awesomeb652
1. The Clown

It was a hot spring day in 1986. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will, were playing Dungeons and Dragons in the basement. Eleven however was in the living room, showing off her abilities to Max.

"That is so cool," Max said. Max heard a car pull up. She looked out the window to see her stepbrother's car parked outside. "Shoot! I gotta go!" Max exclaimed.

Max opened the door and ran towards Billy's car. Max opened the door and sat in the front seat. Billy started the car and started driving.

Eleven decided to play D&D with the boys. They had been teaching her how to play, and she was getting better at it.

Mike's mom, Karen, heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to see Jim Hopper. "Hi, Karen. I'm here to pick up Jane," Hopper said. "She's in the basement with her friends," Karen said.

Hopper went to the basement to get Eleven. "El, it's time to go," Hopper said. "Bye, guys," El said to her friends.

"Mom, can I go play outside?" Holly asked, after Jane and Jim left. "Later., sweetie. Your father and I are busy and you're too young to go out by yourself," Karen said. "I can take her outside," Mike said, at the top of the stairs.

"Ok, sweetie. I'm trusting you to take care of her," Karen said. "Don't worry, Mom. She'll be safe with me," Mike said. "Ok, Holly, time to go outside", Mike said. "Guys, I'm gonna take my sister outside!" Mike said to his friends. Holly held Mike's hand and they went outside.

Mike and Holly were walking outside when they heard a voice say, "Hello". The voice was coming from the sewer grate. Mike and Holly looked down and saw a clown in the sewers. "Oh my God!" Mike exclaimed.

"Do you want a balloon?" the clown asked, in a creepy voice. "No, thanks," Mike said. "Come on. Let's go, Holly". "You're not going anywhere!" the clown shouted, grabbing Holly's leg. "Holly!" Mike exclaimed.

Mike grabbed Holly's hand and pulled her away from the clown. Mike and Holly ran back home, screaming. When they got home, they were panting. "What happened?" Mike's mom, Karen, asked.

"We were walking and we heard a voice. There was this clown in the sewers. He tried to pull Holly into the sewers," Mike explained. "A clown in the sewers?" Karen asked. "Yeah!" Holly said.

Karen called 911 and explained what her kids had told her. Police officers came to search the sewer grate that Mike and Holly had seen the clown in. The officers came out of the grate with no sign of the clown.

"Mrs. Wheeler, your kids must've been playing a prank on you. We've found nothing except for what you'd normally see in the sewers," an officer said. "Have a nice day". Then, the officers left.

"I can't believe you guys pulled a prank on me," Karen said to Mike and Holly. "We didn't prank you. We actually saw a clown," Mike said. "Well, I don't believe you," Karen said.


	2. Mike Talks to Mike

"REPORTED SIGHTING OF CLOWN IN HAWKINS SEWERS," the headline read. As Mike Hanlon read the article, he remembered what had happened to him and his friends, the Losers Club. When they were 11 or 12, they had defeated It, a shapeshifting alien. Just months ago, It had returned, but the Losers Club managed to defeat It again.

Mike grabbed the phone and dialed a number. A kid's voice said, "Hello, who is this?" the kid asked. "Hello, my name is Mike Hanlon. Is this Mike Wheeler?' Mike asked. "Yes," Mike Wheeler replied. "You're the kid who saw the clown in the sewers, right?" Mike Hanlon asked. "Yes," Mike Wheeler said. "Kid, you're not the first person," Hanlon said.

"What do you mean?" Wheeler asked. "This clown you saw is an alien known as It. It's been around for thousands of years. A long time ago, when I was about your age, my friends and I met this clown, who had killed one of my friend's brother," Hanlon said.

"What happened afterwards?" Wheeler asked. "We defeated It, but we weren't so sure that It was dead, so we made an oath to fight It, if It came back," Hanlon said. "Did It return?" Wheeler asked.

"Just last year, It returned to my town, Derry, Maine, but my friends and I defeated It again," Hanlon said. "And now he, I mean, It, is back again," Wheeler said. "Right," Hanlon said. "There are only a few people who know this, but something similar to this happened to my friends and I. My friend, Will, went missing after he left my house one day. It's a long story. My friend went missing. My other friends and I found a super cool telekenetic girl. The police later found Will dead in the woods, but Chief Jim Hopper found that the body was fake. Then, we found that a monster took Will to another dimension. The telekenetic girl killed the monster, but disappeared, and Will came back," Wheeler said.

"Do you know what this other dimension is called?" Hanlon asked. "The Upside Down," Wheeler answered. "And, what is this telekenetic girl's name?" Hanlon asked. "The people that took her from her mom named her Eleven, but her real name is Jane," Wheeler said.

"Did Eleven, or Jane, come back after she disappeared?" Hanlon asked. "Yes, she came back the year after she disappeared, and we found that Hopper had been hiding her to "protect her"," Wheeler answered.

"It sounds like Eleven could really help defeat It," Hanlon said. "It usually appears every 27 years, but it's only been a year since we defeated It". "Maybe every 27 years, he haunts your town, but between that time, he might be haunting other towns like Hawkins," Wheeler said. "That makes sense," Hanlon said. "How do you know that the clown I saw is It?" Wheeler asked. "Just like the closn you saw, It lived in the sewers," Hanlon replied

"Oh," Wheeler said. "I gotta go. My mom is coming in a few minutes". Then, Wheeler hung up the phone.


	3. Emergency Meeting

**Thank you, ihavesevereopjd for following and favoriting "Pennywise in Hawkins". Also, thank you, everyone who's read Chapters 1 and 2. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

"Emergency meeting," Mike said to his friends. "What's going on?" Dustin asked. "You guys know about how I saw a clown in the sewers yesterday, right?" Mike asked. "Yeah, and by the way, we all believe you," Lucas said.

"Did you know that this clown haunted Derry?" Mike asked. "This clown haunted milk?" Dustin asked. "Not dairy. Derry, the town in Maine," Mike said.

"Oh, that Derry," Dustin said. "He's such an idiot," Mike whispered to Lucas. "I heard that," Dustin said.

"Anyways, some guy named Mike Hanlon called me yesterday. He said that he and his friends had defeated the clown twice. He also said that the clown is an alien known as It," Mike said.

"So, this clown is an alien?" Max asked. "Yes. And it comes to Derry every 27 years," Mike said.

"When did It last go to Derry?" Lucas asked. "Last year," Mike said. "My theory is that when It's not in Derry, It haunts other towns". "That's why It's in Hawkins," Will said.

"So, how are we going to defeat It?" Max asked. "I don't know yet," Mike said. "But be on the lookout for anything that It might be involved in.

"What about what happened last night?" Dustin asked. "It might have been involved in that," Lucas said.

"What happened last night?" Mike asked. "You didn't hear about it?" Will asked. "No," Mike said.

"A little girl went missing last night," Dustin said. "She went outside and didn't come back." "Her neighbor reported seeing her outside the sewer grate, talking as if something was there," Lucas added.

"She was talking to It," Mike realized. "It took her." "Oh God!" Dustin exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked. "It will keep on taking kids from this town and will eventually take us, unless we stop It."

"Don't worry," Mike said. "We'll find a way to stop It."


	4. Dustin's Terrifying Walk Home

Dustin was walking home from school. For some reason, he felt a strange feeling. He felt like he was being watched.

He kept on turning around to see if something was behind him. On the tenth turn, he saw nothing, but when he turned around, he saw a red balloon in front of him. The red balloon popped and there was a clown standing in front of Dustin. "You'll float too, Toothless," the clown said. "We all float."

Dustin turned the other way and ran as fast as he could. The clown chased after him, laughing.

Dustin stopped under a tree. He couldn't hear the clown, nor could he hear footsteps. He turned around, but the clown wasn't there.

"Oh, Dustin!" he heard the clown's voice say. He turned around and saw the clown.

Dustin shrieked at the top of his lungs, hoping that someone would hear him. Unfortunately, everyone had gone home. Dustin turned the other way and started running again.

He ran all the way to his house. Before entering his house, he turned around. The clown wasn't there anymore.

Dustin went to his room and turned on his walkie-talkie. "Guys, I've got a code red! I repeat, a code red!" he said into his walkie-talkie. "Lucas, Mike, Will, do you copy?"

"Dustin, this is Mike. What's going on?" Dustin heard Mike say. "I saw It," Dustin said.

"When?" Mike asked. "Just right now when I was walking home from school. It said something about floating," Dustin replied. "It said that to me, when It attacked Holly and me," Mike said.

"We got to tell the guys tomorrow at school," Dustin said. "Agreed," Mike said.


	5. Max's Encounter

"You saw It?" Max asked. "Yes," Dustin replied. "It attacked me while I was walking home from school yesterday."

"How the hell are you here then?" Will asked. "I ran all the way to my house, and It wasn't there," Dustin replied. "What did it look like?" Max asked. "It had a white face, red clown hair, and.. I can't remember the rest," Dustin replied.

"We still haven't found a way to defeat It," Lucas said. "Maybe Mike Hanlon could help us," Max said. The bell rang. "We need to go," Will said.

Max walked outside of her last class and saw Billy standing outside of his car. Max walked over to the car. "Hi, Billy," Max said. Billy was smiling. It wasn't a normal smile. It was an evil smile.

"Billy, are you okay?" Max asked. "You'll float too, Max," Billy said. "What did you say?" Max asked, confused.

Suddenly, Billy turned into a red-haired clown. "You'll float too," the clown said in a raspy voice.

Max got her skateboard and skated away, being chased by the clown until she reached her house. "Come here, Max!" the clown said.

The clown entered the house, still chasing after Max. But Max ran all the way to her room, where the real Billy was.

"What the hell?" Billy said, pointing to behind Max. Max turned around and saw the clown in the room.

"You're not real!" Max said to the clown. Max closed her eyes and opened them. The clown was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Billy asked. "I don't know," Max said. But she knew what had happened. It had shapeshifted into Billy.

"Well, there has to be an explanation," Billy said. Suddenly, It reappeared behind Billy and grabbed Billy. "Let go of him you clown!" Max exclaimed.

"I'll take him and I'll take you as well!" It said, laughing. The laugh echoed throughout the house. Billy managed to grab a knife from his pocket. As Billy held the silver weapon in his hand, Max could tell that the clown was scared.

It suddenly let go of Billy and disappeared, leaving a floating red balloon behind. As Billy and Max were looking at the balloon, it suddenly popped, startling both Billy and Max.

"It's gone," Max said, relieved. "What just happened?" Billy asked, confused. "I don't know, but it was really scary," Max said. "We got to tell Mom and Dad," Billy said. "They won't believe us," Max said. "There is currently no evidence to prove that that clown was here."

"Well, we have to do something," Billy said. "What if this is the same clown that your friend reported seeing?"

"Mike saw the clown in the sewers," Max said. "Maybe we could find it there."

.


	6. In the Sewers

"You too?" Dustin asked. "Yeah," Max said. The five friends were at school. It was their lunch time. "I told you. It is coming for all of us," Will said. "Mike, did you call that Hanlon guy?""

Yeah," Mike replied. "What did he say?" Will asked. "He said that It's weakness is silver," Mike said.

"It disappeared when Billy grabbed his knife," Max said. "What was the knife made of?" Lucas asked. "Silver," Max replied.

"That's it!" Mike exclaimed. "Eureka! If we go to the sewer grate with a silver knife, we could kill it!"

"But how are we going to get to the sewers without anyone finding out?" Lucas asked. "Well, Billy could help us. He was there when I saw It," Max said.

"Are you crazy?" Mike asked. "Your step brother almost killed Steve." "Don't worry. I got him to promise that he wouldn't hurt us. And I bet he'll be willing to help,. Also, that fight between him and Steve was two years ago" Max said. "Well, I don't think he will help us," Mike said.

After school, Billy went to pick up Max. He was surprised to see Max with her friends. "Billy, there's something we have to tell you about the clown. Dustin saw it too," Max said.

"I was on the phone with Mike Hanlon from Derry the day before. When he was a kid, he and his friends defeated the clown, who is apparently an alien named It, also known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown," Mike said. "It's weakness is silver."

"That's why It disappeared when you got your knife," Max said. "We need you to help us defeat this clown, and bring your knife."

Billy drove home with Max and her friends. "You guys wait here. I'll get the knife," Billy said.

After a few minutes, the five friends saw Billy get out of the house. Max saw her mom at the door.

"Hide," Max said to her friends. They ducked down to avoid being spotted. "I told you guys that Billy would help us," Max whispered to her friends. Billy opened the door and started the engine.

"Where are you guys?" Billy asked. "We're hiding from Mom," Max said. "Well, Mom closed the door, so you guys can come out now," Billy said.

The kids came out of their hiding places and chose their seats. Max sat in the front, Will, Mike, and Dustin sat in the middle row, and Lucas sat in the back.

"Did you get the knife?" Max asked Billy. "It's in my pocket," Billy replied. "Good. Now let's go to the sewers," Max said.

Billy pressed his foot on the accelerator and started driving. After 5 minutes, they got to the sewer grate.

Billy, Max, and the boys, got out of the car. "I got flashlights," Dustin said. Dustin got his backpack and grabbed 6 flashlights.

"Here, take one," Dustin said. The others took one flashlight each from Dustin's hand. Mike, Will, and Dustin crawled into the sewer grate, but Lucas, Max, and Billy stayed behind.

"This is so dirty," Mike said. "Shut up, Mike," Dustin said. "Just saying," Mike said.

"You guys okay?" Lucas asked. "No, this is the dirtiest place I've ever been in," Mike said.

"Besides that?" Lucas asked. "Besides that, we're good," Dustin said.

Dustin, Mike, and Will suddenly saw a red balloon in the air and a mysterious hand holding the balloon. The hand let go of the balloon and the balloon floated up, revealing the clown that Max, Billy, Dustin, and Mike had seen.

"You'll all float just like the rest of them," the clown said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Billy said, before grabbing his silver knife.

Billy ran to the clown and stabbed it in the throat. The clown let out an agonized scream. Billy pulled out the knife from the clown's throat, and to Billy's surprise, there wasn't a single drop of blood on the spot.

"What are you?" Billy asked, confused. The clown grabbed Billy's arm and opened its mouth to reveal razor-sharp rotten teeth.

The clown was about to bite Billy's arm, when fortunately for Billy, the clown was stabbed in the chest by a knife. Lucas and Max turned to their right to see five adults.

"Who are you guys?" Lucas asked "We're called the Losers Club," a man said. The man was black and tall.

"Well, well, well," the clown said, pulling the knife from its chest "If it isn't the Losers Club. Beverly, Billy boy, Haystack, Hanlon, and Tozier."

"Hanlon? As in Mike Hanlon?" Wheeler asked. "That's right," the black man said. "Well, you're not stopping me this time!" the clown exclaimed.

"I'd think again," a skinny black-haired man said. "We have 6 more people now."

"Seven, if you count that kid, Eleven," Hanlon said. "Not even that psychic girl can stop me," the clown said, laughing.

"You're underestimating El," Mike shouted. "I'll kill her and I'll kill all of you," the clown said. The clown jumped at the children, but Billy stabbed it in the chest with his knife and pulled out the knife.

"You'll float too," the clown said, before fading away. "We need to tell El," Mike said to his friends, "She could help us." "Who's El?" Billy asked


	7. The Circus in the Television

"So, Chief Hopper's daughter is some psychic girl?" Billy asked. "Yeah," Max said. "Her real name is Jane," Mike said. They were at Mike's house. Hanlon and his friends had decided to stay at hotels.

Billy saw Mike's mom. "Hi, Karen," Billy said in a flirty tone. "Oh God," Mike said in disgust. "What are you doing here?" Karen asked. "Oh, I came here to drop off Max," Billy said.

"I'll be going now. My stepmom and dad are waiting for me," Max said. "OK, bye," Karen said. "Bye, Karen" Billy replied. "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow after school," Billy whispered to Max and her friends, "Meet me at the parking lot after your last class."

Then, Billy left. "I got to go. I bet my parents are worried about me," Dustin said. "Same," Lucas and Will said. "Me too," Max said. Then, Mike's friends left.

Karen came back to the living room. "Where did your friends go?" Karen asked. "Their parents called, and they had to go home," Mike replied.

Will was standing in front of the door, worrying about what his mom might say. Will grabbed his house key from his pocket and used it to open the door.

To his surprise, Will's mom wasn't home. Will found a note on the refrigerator. "Sorry, sweetie, I had to go to work," the note read.

Will sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Will looked at the TV in confusion. There was a group of kids in a circus with a red-haired clown.

Will grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The same show was on. Will changed the channel again. It was the same show. Will kept on changing channels until he felt like his arm was going to fall off, but it was the same show on every channel.

Will realized that Pennywise the Clown was on the television. Will clicked the power button on the remote and turned around. Will heard the click of the TV and turned around and saw the clown in front of the screen. This startled Will, and he jumped in surprise.

"Got you, Will!" the clown exclaimed. In shock, Will pressed the power button again, but nothing happened. Will tried again, and nothing happened. Will tried a third time, and the power button fell off of the remote. Blood flowed out of the hole where the power button used to be. Will screamed and threw the remote across the room.

Will tried to run away, but he was grabbed by something. Will turned around and saw the clown in front of him. Muffled screaming came out of Will's mouth as the clown pulled him into the TV. Will found himself in the circus. The clown let go of him. He saw his living room on a screen. He ran into the screen, hoping to get back into his house.

Instead, Will banged his head on the screen and passed out. Before he passed out, he heard the clown say, "You'll float too."

At that moment, Will's mom came home and saw Will in the TV. She saw that Will was passed out in a circus. There were a clown and a group of kids with him.

"Will!" Joyce exclaimed, hoping that her son would hear her. Will didn't respond. Joyce put her hand on the TV, hoping that it would reach the other side so that she could pull Will out of the TV.

Joyce's hand touched only the glass of the TV. Suddenly, the TV turned off, ruining any chance of Joyce bringing Will back.

Joyce turned the TV back on, but the channel that she saw Will in was now showing a grocery store commercial instead of a circus.

Joyce went to the wall phone and called Hopper. "Hopper, Will's gone missing," Joyce said. There was a pause. "When did you last see him?" Hopper asked. "Just now. I came home from work, and he was in the TV. He was in this circus with a clown. He was unconscious, and then the TV turned off. I turned it back on, but it was showing a commercial," Joyce said.

Mike was at home, watching TV, holding a silver knife in case It tried to attack him. His television suddenly switched to a channel. This channel showed a circus. Mike saw Pennywise there with a group of kids.

Mike looked closely and saw Will tied up. "Will!" Mike exclaimed. "Let him go!" Mike exclaimed to the clown.

"What if I don't?" the clown asked. 'You see this knife?" Mike asked. "This is silver."

"That doesn't work anymore!" Pennywise exclaimed. "Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I bring this knife to your circus," Mike said.

"Don't! Don't! Here, take him," the clown said. It untied Will and let him go. Will ran to the screen and ran out of the TV.

The TV suddenly switched to a Kentucky Fried Chicken commercial. "Will, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Besides a minor head injury, I'm fine," Will said. "What happened?" Mike asked. Will explained how It had pulled him into the television.


End file.
